Rubias
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Post movie Winry aburrida de la vida en Rizembool hace un viaje a central, alli Riza y el recientemente Fuhrer Roy Mustang le haran la vida mas amena. WinXRiza,WinXRoy...y otras convinaciones xD lean!


Wenas! Este es uno de los primeros fics de FMA que escribi, no me gusta mucho por eso, no lo habia publicado antes...u.u

Lean y dejen su review!

Cintia Elric

Rubias

La estación de trenes de central al mediodía era un caos de gente. La chica rubia bajo del tren todavía masajeándose la espalda y quejándose de los asientos demasiado incómodos. Cada vez que bajaba y sentía el aire de ciudad golpearle la cara pensaba en el, en ambos, los amigos de la infancia que se habían ido para siempre. No sabía bien, si regresaba a central a visitar a la gente que conocía allí, o porque le evocaba recuerdos de los hermanos.

Tras la desorientación inicial al bajar del tren, repaso su recorrido mentalmente. Primero iría al cuartel a visitar a Seska, tenía un libro para ella. Luego iría casa de Gracia y elisia y quizás pasara la noche allí. Siempre se quedaba uno o dos días en central…pero últimamente sus periodos allí eran cada vez mas prolongados.

La vida en rizembool había empezado a aburrirla hasta un extremo peligroso. Había días en que el trabajo la absorbía y se sentía feliz arreglando piezas de automail, jugando con su perro Den, cenando con su abuela. Pero cuando giraba la cabeza hacia los cuadros con las fotos se sentía triste y vacía, y abandonaba su mesa de trabajo con deseos de enterrase un destornillador en el estomago…Después daba una vuelta por la pradera y terminaba siempre en las ruinas de la casa de los Elric…

Por fin, decidió que era hora de otro viaje a central, aunque ya había estado allí hacia menos de un mes. Necesitaba viajar, ocupar su mente en algo.

El tren arribo en central a la 01:25, casi con media hora de retraso. Se incorporo del asiento con dificultad, siempre le daban dolor de espalda. Frotándose los hombros camino por el andén, sin pensar especialmente en ninguna cosa, hasta que diviso una cara conocida…

Ojos rojos, cabello rubio, casi peinado como el de ella misma, la teniente Hawkeye.

Antes de consultarse el si seria ella o no Winry ya estaba levantando la mano y llamándola

¡Riza!

La teniente miro a varios lados desorientada hasta toparse con la sonrisa de Winly, le sonrió y la saludo con la mano. La teniente estaba irreconocible en ropa de civil tenia el cabello suelto, llevaba un saco claro entallado, un vestido negro corto y tacos. Winry noto que era la primera vez que veía sus piernas, ya que siempre llevaba el uniforme, tenia las pantorrillas delgadas pero bien formadas.

¿Que te trae por aquí Winry? Pregunto la teniente. Winry desvió rápidamente la mirada de las piernas de Riza en las que se había detenido demasiado, y centro sus ojos en los de la teniente antes de contestar.

Estoy de visita le dijo con una sonrisa Voy a veré a Seska¿ te importa si te acompaño?.

Si, esta bien.

Mientras salían de la estación, se formo un silencio incomodo, Winly cayo en la cuenta de que si bien se conocían hace bastante tiempo, nunca habían hablado mucho…

Te vez muy bien así Riza, realmente, es la primera vez que te veo sin el uniforme dijo la Rockbell para romper el hielo.

Ah…gracias, no se siento del todo cómoda en esta ropa.

En serio te ves muy bien…reafirmó Winly y le pareció ver un ligero arrebol en las mejillas de su compañera.

No pronunciaron ni una palabra mas el resto del trayecto hasta el cuartel…Winly quería preguntarle a Riza de donde venia así tan arreglada, pero un cierto respeto que le inspiraba la oficial se lo impedía. Además algo le decía que ella no quería hablar ello…

Tras firmar el último papel de la mañana, Roy Mustang se reclino en su asiento reprimiendo un bostezo. Pensó sinceramente, que la vida de Fuhrer le traería más comodidades que inconvenientes…cuanto de había equivocado.

Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en como llegar a la cima, como para conjeturar como seria su vida cuando estuviera en ella.

Digamos que casi la única diferencia es que firmaba mas papeles y era invitado a numerosos eventos sociales, sin contar las múltiples horas de trabajo. Casi tenía poco tiempo para cuidar de si mismo y había empezado a tomar con más frecuencia.

Pensó que diría su amigo Hughes si lo viera allí, en ese momento.

¡Buscate una buena esposa…! Parecía gritar insistentemente el retrato de los dos sobre el escritorio.

Ja, ni hablar… Le dijo a la solitaria oficina.

Sin embargo no podía negarse que los últimos días había considerado bastante la posibilidad…

Siendo Fuhrer había disminuido sus encuentros con mujeres …por que esto no estaba bien visto…y por supuesto se esperaba del líder de un país que se casara y tuviera descendencia.

Sin embargo no podía imaginarse casado, sin que un escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo. Estar atado con la misma persona toda la vida le parecía un suplicio.

Debía de sentirse muy solo como para pensar en contraer matrimonio…

Se incorporo del sillón negro desperezándose…iría a dar una vuelta por el cuartel y se pavonearía un rato ante sus subordinados, a ver si lograba distraer su mente de tan terribles ideas…

Excepto por una magra conversación sobre el clima, el trayecto hasta el cuartel había transcurrido casi en completo silencio…

La Rockbell sintió alivio al ver la bandera verde de Amestris flamear en el frente del cuartel principal. Entraron al hall, entonces Winly algo incomoda decidió acelerar la despedida.

Bueno, yo me voy por aquí… dijo señalando una bifurcación por la izquierda, Seska debe estar esperándome. Fue, fue bueno verte Riza…

Esta bien, dijo Riza notando la creciente incomodidad de su acompañante, giro sobre sus tacos, pero antes de darse la vuelta clavo su mirada escarlata en los ojos de Rockbell. ¿Quisieras juntarte conmigo mas tarde? Hay un bar a tres cuadras de aquí, llamado Vegas, te veré allí a las seis.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y salio rumbo a los dormitorios rápidamente. Winry se quedo pasmada viendo a la teniente desaparecer tras el pasillo. Realmente no había sido un pedido sino un hecho…y ahora tendría que ir por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. ¿Para que quería verla Riza? No es que precisamente tuvieran una relación muy intima. Con todas estas conjeturas se dio la vuelta rumbo a la oficina de Seska.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

El Fuhrer caminaba erguido por el pasillo con ambas manos detrás, sable en un costado y parche en ojo así como una vez lo había hecho King Bradley. De hecho, se estremeció al recordar esas similitudes, sobre todo porque a quien menos quería recordar en ese momento, era al homúnculo que había estado a punto de derribar todo el sistema.

Por suerte la distracción que buscaba para aislarse de compromisos y malos recuerdos no se hizo esperar.

Allí al final del pasillo, dos mujeres rubias hablaban entre si. La teniente Hawyeke y la chica Rockbell. Roy detuvo los ojos (su ojo mejor dicho xD) en Riza asombrado de verla de civil, y…¡que bien se veía! Traía el cabello suelto, y lo que mas le agrado una falda que dejaba al descubierto sus bonitas piernas.

Luego Mustang centro la atención en su acompañante, Rockbell…ese apellido todavía estaba en sus pesadillas, quizás fue un poco la culpa de haber matado a sus padres, mezclado con el hecho de que siempre había sido, de algún modo la hermana mayor de los Elric…es por eso que siempre mantuvo cierta respetuosa distancia de ella. Respeto…era lo que esas chicas le inspiraban y era por eso en cierta manera que se reprochaba a si mismo el estarlas mirando tan…provocativamente.

Tan ensimismado en sus razonamientos estaba el Fuhrer que no noto que la teniente se había ido y Winry se acercaba animadamente a el.

¡Buenos días, mi fuhrer! Lo despertó una voz cándida y a la vez burlona ¿Como esta usted? Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa mano derecha en la frente imitando el saludo militar.

Muy bien, respondió el tratando de obligar a su ojo libre a alejarse del escote de la Rockbell ahora que te he visto por aquí, mejor…

Winry se ruborizo visiblemente ante el comentario.

Roy observo a la chica sin miramientos, tenia una blusa ajustada levemente abierta en el escote, que dejaban entrever la unión de sus pechos y par de pantalones entallados que sin bien le quedaban muy bien, le hicieron añorar al ex coronel las épocas en que la niña llevaba falda.

Señor…he con su permiso, voy a visitar a mi amiga Seska…dijo Winly todavía algo colorada.

Oh…por supuesto ve, fue un gusto verte.

¡Gracias!dijo ella y rápidamente se perdió por el pasillo.

Roy se golpeo sonoramente la frente con el puño. ¡Pero en que mierda estaba pensando! No solo había coqueteado con la chica Rockbell, sino que también la había visto como un maniaco…sin duda necesitaba una mujer y pronto…


End file.
